American Resistance
We fought for freedom over 250 years ago and managed to claim independence. Now 250 years later, we fight again. This isn't some rough insurgency or any simple terror campaign. This is a war by the people, of the people, for the people and we will not stop until our country is free. this is the Voice of freedom signing off.- Voice of Freedom broadcast summer of 2027 '''the American Resistance (resistance for short) '''is a protagonist faction in Homefront and is a military resistance movement in the United States. Background When the United States was invaded by Korea in 2025, the United States Armed Forces was too scattered and isolated to push back the invaders and resulted to grouping up in western US and were cut off when the Koreans iradiated the Mississipi River. Soon, the Occupational Government was installed and the Korean military was put incharge, resistance groups were formed immediatly. Connor Morgan being a former US Marine was put incharge next to boone Karlson of leading the resistance cell Oasis, in Montros Colorado and was responsible for finding Robert Jacobs and recruiting him to fly a helicopter and aquire fuel tanks for US Army remnanats so that they can liberate San Francisco. However things soon turned worse when survivng resistance fighters from a raid on a Korean supply depot in an abandoned grocery store and came home only to find the Oasis completely destroyed and all of its inhabitants slaughtered and Boone tortured to death. This was soon followed by a bombing run on Montross itself only to have the security wall in the city fall and the people fled in massive numbers. Texas insurgencies When Texas was taken over, the Korean soldiers didn't expect heavy armed resistance from the Texas population. After the defeat of the Texas National Guard, resistance groups fled to the alamo ruins and hid their. The Koreans first came into contact with them once the Alamo was to be used as a listening post to locate resistance cells and arrest resistance fighters but were engaged in a heavy fight and soon more Texans rose up starting a wave of insurgencies and uprisings in Texas. Survivalists Though not technically part of the Resistance the Survivalists have been seen fighting the Koreans from time to time. the Survivalists are well known for their brutality and harsh treatment of any East-Asian Americans often using them as slaves or executing them for invading the US. the Resistance has often faced various attacks from the Survivalists and have found members being sold to the Koreans in exchange for money. One famous incident was when resistance prisoners broke out of a jail and began to attack a survivalist camp only to have the Koreans intervene. the rebels got away while the camp was completely destroyed by the korean air force Weapons and Equipment The M4 Carbine is the main weapon that the Resistance uses against the Koreans. Others include the FN SCAR-L, ACR, and the M14. Resistance hardliners often use American made weapons due to their extream hatred of Korea and other East Asian countries and refuse to use other weapons from an Asian origin. Resistance fighters typically use homemade body armor made from mostly metal plates and pieces of metal from cars. Other resistance fighters typically wear civilian clothing with other attire to distinguish themselves from civilians and others where military body armor from dead soldiers wether they be Korean or American. Category:Factions Category:Protagonists Category:American Resistance